The guidance arrangements of fasteners removed from the fastenerstick (and initially being moved by the fastener driver) has included the remaining fasteners in fastenerstick form as positioned on the rail and various attachments to the rail which attachments have required cumbersome and laborious attachment and removal for each selected fastener size driven.
Arrangements for positioning fastener magazines parallel to or at acute angles to the driving blade have been suggested for some years; U.S. Pat. Nos. 371,659 to Arnold; 525,581 to Blakey and 2,966,681 to Campbell.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,922 to Peterson teaches use of a staplestick magazine positioned generally parallel to the driver blade with an arrangement of reciprocating parts to remove seriatim staples from the staplestick and thereafter transport and orient them for driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,356 to Wickens meters individual staples down a rail at an acute angle to the drive blade.
None of the prior arrangements for feeding fasteners seriatim and driving them have been satisfactory from the point of view of reliability and simplicity.